


幻想的良药

by tutua



Category: Thai Actor RPF, นิทานพันดาว | A Tale of Thousand Stars (TV) RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tutua/pseuds/tutua
Relationships: Earth Pirapat Watthanasetsiri/Mix Sahaphap Wongratch
Kudos: 3





	幻想的良药

“好了，输完液了，明天再来给你讲故事。”Earth起身离开，Mix也礼节性的送他到病房门口，却在Earth的手搭上门把手之时拦在了门前。

眼前这个人，是自己偷偷爱恋了那么多年的Alpha，阴差阳错也成为了自己的Alpha，拥有着能让自己疯狂的信息素的Alpha。如果自己是真的忘记了曾经发生的事情，再次遇见，大概还是会无可救药的爱上这个人吧？

Mix放弃了理性的忍耐，勾手拦住了那人的脖颈，“所以，我曾经很爱你，对吗？”说罢还恶作剧一般释放出了对Alpha近乎致死量的信息素。单从气味来说，这应该是一个笑起来美好而又舒适的孩子。

而对于Alpha来说，Omega的信息素是致命的吸引，尤其是被自己标记过的Omega，正所谓人欲无穷食髓知味。

“我好闻吗？”

Earth被这催情甜腻的味道勾引的失了神，脸上不知不觉间爬上了不易察的潮红。

面前的人一件简单的白色衬衣，敞开的两粒扣子露出了些许嫩白的肌肤，整个人都散发着一种禁欲感十足的清新明丽。

继而Mix便听到了身后传来的门反锁的声音。

Earth喘着粗气，颤抖着声音问：“你知道将要发生什么吗？”

侵略意味十足的海盐味排山倒海一般扼制住了Mix所有的理智，海水的咸味不多不少恰到好处，像是从海里上岸后被阳光晒的半干不干的皮肤的味道，通透潮湿水汽感十足，莫名给燥热的人带来一种清凉的感觉。又一次，Mix的身下湿了个透。

他搂紧了双臂，注视着满溢出火星的双眸，就这样吻了上去。唇齿交缠之间，两人的气息也交织在了一起。

熟悉而又久违的椰奶信息素很快包裹了Earth的整个口腔直冲大脑，什么所谓的底线准则统统被放浪叫嚣着的情欲取代，他只想再次占有这个人，他的甜美自己能自己享用。

逐渐，他又一次变成了这段关系的主导。

野蛮的撕扯开Mix斯文败类一样挂在身上的虚伪的衣衫，Earth将他横抱起来扔回到病房并不宽大的床上，冲着那块源头的软肉狠狠的咬了下去。

一瞬间，在对方浓郁的信息素的驱使下，所有的欲望都叫嚣着冲破了桎梏。

许是弄疼了他，还有些被咬住腺体的巨大快感，Mix甜腻底哑的呻吟着，哪里顾得上什么礼义廉耻什么爱恨情仇。

这种隔靴搔痒般的慰藉对Mix而言简直像是赤裸裸的挑衅，空虚和燥热变本加厉的一波波袭来，情难自禁的挺了挺下身，隔着几层布料蹭上了他的火热，后穴仍旧不住的瑟缩着期待着，渴望被填满被鞭挞。

两人急躁的各自褪下自己的衣服，Earth这才发现对方的裤子已经印出了濡湿的痕迹，“原来你也在忍啊。”

这种事上，Earth从不温和，将Mix强制摁到跪服在床上，掰开圆润软糯的臀肉，胀到几乎要炸裂的性器光滑的顶端几乎是同一瞬间坚定有力的深入其中。肉棒强硬的挤开瑟瑟发抖的、还挂着晶莹蜜液的肠肉，却又被紧紧的咬住，似乎每一寸都得到了极大的满足，触电一般的快感传遍全身。

Earth低沉的长吟一声，眼底含着罕见的笑意，骂了一声，“靠，还是这么紧。”

Mix的额上已经渗出了细密的汗珠，双手像是握住救命稻草一般死死抓起床单，满足混杂着痛苦，大声的呻吟着。

“叫这么大声也不怕被人听见。”占有欲得到充分满足的Earth语气更加戏谑，在Mix的屁股上来了一掌，声音清脆而又色气满满。

浓稠的液体由于大幅的抽插被不断地带出，沿着会阴流向Mix挺立的分身，被撞击的有一下没一下的碰到小腹上，还有些不受控制的滴在床单上，淫靡一片。

勉强用一只手撑住身体，Mix利用腾出的手想要去纾解自己的分身，却被Earth似是故意那般顶到无法支撑，整个人趴伏了下来。

“不许碰，我要你被我干到射。”Earth也跟随着趴伏下来，细碎的吻着Mix的侧脸、耳后、腺体、后背，留下一串串若有若无的吻痕。

“啊——Earth，还……还要。”Mix闷声哼唧着，即使羞得面红耳赤仍旧表达着自己的渴望。

“叫p。”  
“p——呃---啊哈——”

Earth捏着Mix的肩膀将他随意的翻了个身，握住他的膝窝便凶狠的压了下去，重新探入其中。改变了方向的刺激逼得Mix脚尖绷的笔直，伸手不自主地抓住了Earth汗涔涔的后背。

随着频率的加快，俩人结合部位发出的粘腻而又暧昧的水声，在寂静的病房里显得格外的响亮。

不知道哪里学来的骚气，Mix呻吟着主动抬了抬头，舔舐着Earth红到几要滴血的耳垂，扭动腰肢，极具挑逗意味的一次次的收缩夹紧再放松，将所有的色情的声音统统强制灌入了Earth的耳中。

随着灭顶般的快感不断积累，两人都近乎攀登极乐的高峰。Mix已无力再去摆动他那酸软的腰身，乖巧的次次接纳，后穴流出的淫水早已将两人的结合处沾得一片狼藉，前方的欲望更是不由自主地吐露着透明的液体。

随着一记深挺，坚硬火热的肉刃粗暴的碾压过Mix穴内每一寸软肉，削骨噬魂的快感一瞬间喷薄上涌，前方性器不受控的射出一大股白灼，后穴死死绞住入侵之人，似乎这样就能永久留存这一刻的快感。

Earth眸色深沉的双手束缚住Mix的肩头，连续的几个深挺过后一股温热的暖流喷入其中。

体液中浓郁的信息素极大的安抚了Mix从醒来就在克制的骚动，他餍足的瘫软在床上，呼出的鼻息滚烫，他却比任何一刻都要冷静——他要让他爱上自己，他要他永远留在自己身边，而不仅仅是因为信息素。


End file.
